Weaver
Summary The fabric of creation needs constant care, lest it grow tattered; for when it unravels, whole worlds come undone. It is the work of the Weavers to keep the fabric tight, to repair worn spots in the mesh of reality. They also defend from the things that gnaw and lay their eggs in frayed regions, whose young can quickly devour an entire universe if the Weavers let their attention lapse. Skitskurr was a master Weaver, charged with keeping one small patch of creation tightly woven and unfaded. But the job was not enough to satisfy. It nagged him that the original work of creation all lay in the past; the Loom had done its work and travelled on. He wanted to create rather than merely maintain—to weave worlds of his own devising. He began making small changes to his domain, but the thrill of creation proved addictive, and his strokes became bolder, pulling against the pattern that the Loom had woven. The guardians came, with their scissors, and Weaver's world was pared off, snipped from the cosmic tapestry, which they rewove without him in it. Skitskurr found himself alone, apart from his kind, a state that would have been torment for any other Weaver. But Skitskurr rejoiced, for now he was free. Free to create for himself, to begin anew. The raw materials he needed to weave a new reality were all around him. All he had to do was tear apart this old world at the seams. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Skitskurr, the Weaver Origin: DotA 2 Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Master Weaver Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Fate Manipulation and Creation (Basic abilities for a Weaver), Space-Time Manipulation (Can access and create wormholes), Summoning (via The Swarm), Invisibility, Intangibility and Speed Boost (via Shukuchi), Time Replay (via Geminate Attack), Time Travel (via Time Lapse), Transformation (Can grow wings), Enhanced Senses (Can sense even slight changes in reality), Fusionism (Can fuse weapons to his body), Energy Projection (via Skittering Desolation), Higher-Dimensional Existence Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Weavers constantly fight beings who are powerful enough that even their newborn young are capable of devouring an entire universe) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with beings whose young can devour a universe in a short span of time) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal+ Durability: Universe level+ Stamina: Limitless Range: Universal Standard Equipment: Skittering Desolation Intelligence: Very high (Weavers are charged with maintaining all of creation, while Skitskurr, a Master Weaver, not only maintained pre-existing reality but also created and manipulated an entirely new reality with relative ease) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Basic Attack:' Launches beetle-like projectiles at enemies *'The Swarm:' Weaver launches a swarm of beetles that latch onto any enemy unit in their path, attacking and reducing armor until it is killed. *'Shukuchi:' Weaver shifts out of visibility, gaining the ability to move at maximum speed through physical units—doing harm to any enemies it passes through. *'Geminate Attack:' Allows Weaver to attack an enemy twice. *'Time Lapse:' Weaver warps backward to whatever position it was in five seconds earlier—regaining the HP and mana from that time. This has no effect on cooldowns, gold, or experience. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Defense of the Ancients Category:Insects Category:Valve Category:Neutral Characters Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Summoners Category:Invisibility Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Fate Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Creation Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings